Trainer wars!
by jubilife
Summary: A bunch of oneshot battles featuring what you, the readers, want to see. Review with battle suggestions, and I promise I'll eventually do that battle. The sooner you review, the sooner you will see your battle. ongoing fued with intense random battles
1. Chapter 1

-1**This story is being written when I don't have time to post a full on chapter in Mespirit's Rage, and I'm so bored I have to type something. All this is is a series of oneshots that are, well, pokemon battles. Please review, and if you like them, read Mespirit's Rage, as it has pokemon battles like these, but is updated almost twice a day.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Bill stood opposite of Joe. Both trainers had two pokeballs in their hands.

"Let's go Absol and Mightyena!"

"I need you two! Zangoose and Sceptile!" Bill had Absol and Mightyena, and Joe had Zangoose and Sceptile.

"Okay Absol use shadow ball!" Absol fired a black orb at Sceptile.

"Counter with leaf blade!" the leaf on Sceptile's arm grew in size and glowed a green color, and it slashed the shadow ball, destroying it.

"Now use thunder Zangoose!" Zangoose launched a powerful electrical attack, hitting both opposing pokemon head on.

"Bite Mightyena!" Mightyena broke free of the electric attack and charged Zangoose, biting onto its neck.

"Help Zangoose Sceptile!" Sceptile jumped into the air, and launched a bullet seed. They hit Mightyena in the back, forcing it to release.

"Use water pulse Absol!"

"Use water pulse too!" Zangoose and Absol both fired blue orbs, one aimed for Mightyena, and one aimed for Sceptile. Both pokemon feinted.

"Okay, now use crush claw!" Joe ordered. Zangoose charged, raising its paw into the air.

"Use slash!" Bill countered. The two attacks collided, but both being normal types it didn't have much effect.

"Now use pursuit!"

"Get out of there!" Zangoose turned tail to run, but was caught by Absol, who slammed its head against it. The pokemon feinted. Bill raised his arm in victory. He had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aw, man that was fun to write. R&R please. If you want to see certain pokemon go at it, review with what pokemon you want to see, as well as the trainer's names. Jubilife out.**


	2. Lucario vs Blaziken

-1**Wow! I have two reviews! Better update now…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie threw out his pokeball. In a blaze of red light, a Blaziken appeared.

David threw out his pokeball, and out came a Lucario.

"Okay Blaziken use blaze kick!" Blaziken leaped into the air, and its foot lit on fire as it flew at Lucario.

"Aura sphere." David said. Lucario launched a light blue orb that hit Blaziken in the face. It landed on its feet.

"Now use focus punch!" Lucario charged Blaziken, with a fist surrounded by a bright white aura.

"Flamethrower!" Blaziken fired a jet of fire at Lucario, knocking it back.

"Now use mega kick!" Blaziken charged, leaping into the air and kicking Lucario in the chest.

"Shake it off and use high jump kick!" Lucario leaped into the air also, kneeing Blaziken in the face.

"Focus punch!" Both trainers yelled. The two attacks collided, with either side unwilling to give an inch.

"Flamethrower." Blaziken fired another jet of fire.

"Get back and use metal claw!" Lucario jumped backwards and hit the fire with a fist that was glowing a bright white.

"Now use force palm!" Lucario charged Blaziken with a handful of electricity, and slammed it against the bigger pokemon's head. Blaziken staggered backwards.

"Again!" Lucario charged with a handful of electricity again.

"Blaze kick!" Blaziken lifted its leg into the air, lit it on fire, and kicked a charging Lucario with it. The pokemon fell backwards, and didn't move. Charlie began to run around in small circles. He had won a pokemon battle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pretty good, huh? That match up was asked for by fire type trainer. Tomorrow, there will be a battle of the legendaries as Rayquaza takes on Dialgia, so stay tuned. Be sure to check out Mespirit's Rage. **


	3. Rayquaza vs Dialga

-1**Here is the next battle. It shall be an epic. Be sure to check this one out.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devin and Chris stood opposite of each other. Devin threw out his pokemon first.

"Come on out Rayquaza!" The green serpent like creature emerged from its pokeball.

"Dialga, I choose you!" A blue creature that stood on all fours emerged, and it let out a monstrous roar.

"Okay Rayquaza, use hyper beam!"

"Dialga, use dragon breathe!" the two attacks collided, causing a major explosion to erupt.

"Now Rayquaza, use dragon claw!" Rayquaza flew at Dialga with its hand glowing a green color.

"Roar of time!" Dialga let out a mighty roar. It knocked Rayquaza backwards, and it hit the floor.

"Now use metal claw!" Dialga charged with its paw glowing white.

"Use hyper beam!" Rayquaza launched a powerful hyper beam that hit Dialga head on. It flew backwards, landing on its back.

"Now use outrage!" Rayquaza went into a frenzy, firing hyper beam after hyper beam at Dialga.

"Roar of time!" Dialga let out another mighty roar, and the hyper beams began to fly at Rayquaza. Each one hit home.

"Use slam!" Rayquaza slammed Dialga with its tail. Dialga was knocked back, but stayed on its feet.

"Extreme speed!" Both boys yelled in unison. The two legendaries ran at each other with incredible speed.

"Ice beam Dialga!" Dialga fired a close range ice beam that hit Rayquaza head on. The pokemon fell to the floor, where it stayed.

"I won I won I won I won…" Chris was throwing a miniature party with himself. He had won the battle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a battle! Oh, I meant to tell you this on chapter two, but you can also tell me what kind of battle you want. If you want a six on six, I'll deliver. If you want a double battle, I'll do it. Want a best-two-out-of-three? It'll be done. Just be sure to tell me the pokemon you want to be in it. If you want a six on six battle but only give me three pokemon names for each team, I'll be forced to think up the pokemon to fill the gaps. Tomorrow:** **Grumpig vs. Dunsparce, a battle of two Johto pokemon. **


	4. Grumpig vs Dunsparce

-1**Fourth battle people. Dunsparce vs. Grumpig. Let's go.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor opposed her older brother. She had to beat him this time.

"Go, Dunsparce!" She yelled as she released her pokemon.

"Apathetic Dunsparce? Let's go Grumpig!" Her brother yelled as he released his pokemon.

"Use poison tail Dunsparce!" Dunsparce jumped into the air, and flew at Grumpig using its tiny wings.

"Bounce!" Grumpig used its tail to launch itself high into the air, over the charging Dunsparce.

"Now use focus punch!" Grumpig hit Dunsparce with its fist, which was surrounded by a white aura. Dunsparce fell to the ground, but landed on its feet.

"Use poison sting!" Dunsparce fired a ton of tiny dart looking things at the falling Grumpig. They hit it head on, knocking it to the floor. The pig pokemon got up immediately.

"Psybeam!" It fired a multicolored beam that hit Dunsparce in the face. It recovered quickly from the attack.

"Use rollout!" The pokemon rolled into a ball, and went on to hit Grumpig while still rolled up. Grumpig was knocked backwards, but stood on its feet.

"Show her a real rollout!" Grumpig rolled into a ball, and sped towards Dunsparce.

"Use rollout again!" Dunsparce also rolled into a ball and sped towards Grumpig. The two attacks collided, knocking both pokemon back.

"Use psychic!" Grumpig stopped rolling and grabbed Dunsparce with its psychic attack. It then began throwing Dunsparce, than catching it with psychic, again and again.

"Use flamethrower!" Dunsparce fired a jet of fire, hitting Grumpig in the face, knocking it off of its feet.

"Now use thunder!" Dunsparce launched a powerful electrical attack, hitting Grumpig directly.

"Tri-beam!" Grumpig fired a yellow, red, and blue beam that hit Dunsparce square in the face. The pokemon fell to the floor, defeated. Taylor scooped up her pokemon. She still hadn't beaten her brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was good. I didn't think I would be able to make that match that good, since I had absolutely no clue what a Dunsparce was. I figured it out, though, by going to It was very helpful. Tomorrow, I don't know what battle there will be. I am currently at astandstill, as no one else has reviewed and I don't know what pokemon to enter. Come on people, tell me what you want, all you have to do is push that review button below. Be the first to review! That will guarantee you will see your pokemon fight next chapter! **


	5. Starly vs Drifloom

-1**Sorry for not updating recently guys. My dad grounded me for breaking my curfew and it was absolutely killer. I'm still grounded, but I just managed to sneak on…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stretched and yawned. He had been training all day with Starly.

"You're tired, aren't you?" He said as he picked the starling pokemon and headed towards the nearest town, so he could use the pokemon center there. Once he arrived, Starly was treated instantly.

"Hey, do you want to have a battle?" A little girl stood before him. Danny crouched down to her level.

"Of course I do!" Both kids went outside. Danny used Starly, who was already out, and the little girl pulled out a pokeball.

"Let's go Drifloom!" A pokemon that was basically a purple balloon appeared in a blaze of red light.

"Okay Starly use gust!" Starly flew a little distance into the air, and began flapping its wings, creating a powerful wind. The girl just smirked, staring at Starly evilly. The attack hit the balloon pokemon head on, and the pokemon was knocked backwards, spinning in a circle.

"Why'd you do that? To just let your pokemon take a hit is-"

"Payback!" The girl screamed hyperactively, jumping into the air as she did so. Drifloom rose into the air, and began flying at Starly incredibly fast, so fast it looked like a blur.

"Quick attack to dodge!" Danny yelled the order, but no sooner had it escaped his lips did Drifloom connect with Starly, its purple head slamming into the Starling pokemon's face.

"Now use psychic!" the little girl said as she grinned widely. Drifloom lifted Starly off of the ground.

"Steel wing!" Danny called, desperate to find a break. Starly, with its wing glowing that familiar bright white, and it broke free of the psychic and charged Drifloom, hitting it across the face with its wing. The balloon pokemon fell to the ground.

"Oh no, use wrap." the little girl said, her voice dripping with worry. Drifloom flew into the air, and wrapped its tentacles around Starly and began to squeeze. Starly's eyes bulged out as the balloon pokemon squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Use hyper beam!" Danny yelled, knowing it wouldn't do anything and praying the girl didn't. He got lucky.

"Use teleport to get away!" She yelled, swinging her fist around angrily. Drifloom disappeared, reappearing behind Starly.

"Now use confusion!" the girl was dancing around now, as she thought this order would give her the win.

"Use double team!" Danny screamed, pointing at Drifloom for no apparent reason. Starly split into multiple clones, surrounding the opposing pokemon.

"Now use aerial ace!" The clones all flew into the air, and each took turns flying at Drifloom. The poor pokemon didn't know which one to attack, and was ultimately hit by the real Starly, where it fell to the ground, and lay unmoving.

"Yes! Take that!" Danny was going nuts.

"Okay Jennifer. That's enough for today. I can't believe it. Only seven and you can battle that well? You've got some of your father in you." The girl's mother was shooing her away. Where she came from was a mystery. Then, Danny realized something.

"You mean I almost lost to someone who can't even tie their shoe? I'm so embarrassed." The girl turned around and stuck out her tongue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there. I'll try to sneak on in the morning to update again, but no promises. Next time: Milotic vs. Dragonair. Don't miss it, as it will be an epic.**


	6. Milotic vs Dragonair

-1**Stupid ass computer… I had this chapter all typed up and Microsoft word encountered a problem and had to close. I'm so pissed off I'm close to not writing this chapter right now. But I will, as I know the next time I can sneak on won't be tomorrow…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian was fishing. All he wanted to catch was a Magicarp. When he did that, he was going to evolve it into Gyarados and enter the Hoenn league.

"Hey! There's no fishing in the water!" Brian turned around to see a girl about his age with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She didn't look happy.

"Okay, I'll leave as soon as I'm done here." Brian said, going back to his fishing. A bright red light flashed, and as Brian turned around he saw a Dragonair facing him.

"Milotic, help me out." Brian released his pokemon.

"Use dragon rage Dragonair!" Dragonair fired what looked to be green fire(?) at Milotic.

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen." Brian spoke directly to the girl. Milotic created a tornado with its tail, destroying the dragon rage. The tornado faded.

"Use aqua tail." Brian said as he swung a fist through the air. Milotic readily obeyed, its tail glowing a light blue color, it snaked its way towards Dragonair and swung.

"Dodge and use water pulse!" The girl screamed it, hurting Brian's ears. Dragonair leaped above the aqua tail, the attack barely missing by inches, and fired a blue orb at Milotic, which washed over it.

"Use aqua ring with that water!" Brian said cockily. He had this match won. Milotic used the water that covered her and created a ring of water with it, and it began to heal.

"Don't let them heal! Use hyper beam!" The girl said, pointing desperately. Brian's face was one of shock as he realized he couldn't defend himself. An orange beam flew at Milotic. Brian knew none of her attacks could best a hyper beam that strong. Brian had to think, and then it hit him.

"Use aqua tail on the ground!" He said, relief in his voice. Milotic shot him a quick, questioning look, but obeyed her trainer by slamming her light blue glowing tail into the ground before her. It kicked up a ton of earth and gravel, the hyper beam was stopped short by it. The dust settled into the air, making it hard to see.

"Now, jump in the water." Brian whispered, trying not to alert his opponent of his plan. Milotic, always one for a swim, leapt into the lake.

"Screw this, give me some hyper beams!" Brian could hear the girl's voice.

"Wait, Milotic is in the water. All those attack are going to do is… go… straight… through…" Brian's voice trailed off as the hyper beams flew at him. He was ducking and dodging for what seemed like forever, until one hit him. It knocked him off his feet, and he slid back a couple of feet too.

"We've got 'em! Jump on 'em and use self destruct!" Brian's eyes became giant golf balls as he realized who the target was. Two seconds later, he had a dragon pokemon on his back, and it began to glow a light red color.

"Twister twister twister twister twister twister twister twister!" Brian yelled desperately. How was that girl gonna mistake him for a pokemon?

Milotic created a tornado, which also had water in it, magnifying its power. It hit Dragonair in the face, and the pokemon was knocked back, into a nearby shack. It exploded, completely destroying the place. Fire was everywhere.

"Oh no, Dragonair…" The girl sobbed as she ran to help her pokemon. Brian shrugged and turned around. Picking up his fishing rod, he began to fish again. Suddenly, there was a pull on the rope-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This battle was probably the most fun one to write so far. The second time wasn't so fun though, as I had to start over ( but whatever. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Togetic vs Frosslass

-1**There used to be a time when the children of poor families would misbehave all year long so they could get as much coal from Santa clause as possible. The amount of coal they received was enough to keep them warm for six months… Oh, and Mr. Avatar the last firebender, I won't be able to make anyone else's match in a prison cell. However, I can make that double battle you wanted in prison. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had finally gotten his Togepi to evolve. He now had a powerful looking Togetic floating in front of him.

"Togetic, we're going to challenge the snowpoint gym. Let's go." He turned around and headed for the gym across the street. Walking in, he saw an Abomasnow knock a Monferno out. He was starting to have doubts. That Monferno looked tough, and it had the type advantage.

"My turn." He said.

"Indeed. Stand over there and we will have our battle." Bill moved to the spot the last challenger was standing. Togetic teleported in front of him.

"Togetic huh… not the wisest choice for a pokemon battle, but whatever, let's go Frosslass!" The gym leader sent out his pokemon.

"Use blizzard right now!" The gym leader ordered, with a crazed look in his eye, hoping to finish the battle quickly. What could only be described as a snowstorm flew at Togetic.

"Dodge with teleport!" Bill said, smiling. His opponent underestimated him. He loved it when that happened. Togetic waited until the last possible second and disappeared, reappearing behind Frosslass.

"Now use hyper beam!" Bill said, smiling again. Nobody got up from Togetic's hyper beam, especially from close range. The gym leader began laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Bill said, getting mad. Togetic fired the orange beam, but it flew right through Frosslass. Now both trainer and pokemon were laughing. Bill's face got red with anger.

"Use. Confusion. Now." Every word was a separate sentence. Togetic became scared by its trainer's tone and used the psychic attack on Frosslass. The look on the pokemon's face was that of shock as the attack hit full on. Snowrunt's evolved form flew backwards, landing on its head.

"Okay, so that's how we're playing, use ice beam!" Frosslass got up, and fired a blue beam at Togetic. There was a look of anger in its eyes. The attack came fast, and hit Togetic square in the face. The Jubilee pokemon crumpled, and fell to the floor.

"Now use ice beam again to finish this!" The leader said as he pointed directly at Togetic. Bill smiled. Now was the time to use that attack he was saving.

"Use fire blast!" The gym leader and his pokemon both looked shocked as a raging fire flew at Frosslass, obliterating the ice beam and going on to hit Frosslass in the face. The pokemon was knocked backwards into the wall, and knocked it down as it continued to fly backwards. The gym leader hurried and returned it.

"Looks like you won. Here's your gym badge." He said as he handed Bill a badge. Bill raised it up in the air. He had won his seventh badge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I have to get started on my next battle. I promise you it will be way longer, as it is a six on six battle. I know Togetic is usually not a battling pokemon, but normal types are my favorite. I mean, being able to learn attacks from every single type is just AWESOME!**


	8. Zach vs Gamble

-1**Hey guys! I originally had this chapter all finished up and I was about to send it to my Beta'er, but I came across a story that basically mocks this one. I'll show PokeRus that I am the best, no matter what! I also renamed the story Trainer Wars for competitive purposes.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! The final match of the Sinnoh League is finally here! We have to of Sinnoh's best battling today, so let's give them one great cheer!" There was a ton of cheering as the two trainers entered the arena.

"As the blue trainer, we have Zach! This trainer dominated the first rounds, and got here after a hard fought victory over Mike of Jubilife city!" Zach raised a hand, and was greeted by more applause.

"And as the red trainer, we have Gamble! This trainer had some trouble when the six on six started, but quickly caught on and has since dominated his opponents!" Gamble raised his hand, and was also showered with applause.

"This match will feature standard six on six rules. Both trainers are allowed to substitute pokemon. When one trainer runs out of three pokemon, we will go to a five minute intermission and change the stage. Right now we will fight on a rock stage. BEGIN!"

"Okay Pidgeot let's go!" Zach yelled as he released his pokemon.

"Absol, I choose you!" Gamble released his pokemon also.

"Use quick attack to get close!" Zach yelled, squinting his eyes. He was going to end this one quickly. Gamble just stood there, waiting for the attack to get closer. As soon as Pidgeot got closer, he made an order.

"Use bite." Absol opened its jaws, and clamped down on an unsuspecting Pidgeot's wing. The large bird pokemon shook around violently, but Absol refused to release.

"Let go of me! Huh, that's it! Use steel wing!" Zach said, snapping his fingers. Pidgeot's wing began to glow, and Absol opened its mouth out of pain. Pidgeot then swung its wing and slammed it across Absol's face. The dark type was knocked back, but its feet never left the ground.

"Get into the air now!" Zack ordered, raising his hand high up to the sky. Pidgeot, eager to get away from the ground, soared straight up.

"I don't think so. Use hyper beam to stop it cold!" Gamble ordered, closing his eyes. This shocked everyone watching the match, whether it be the announcer, spectators, people watching on Television, and even his opponent. Absol leaped into the sky, and fired a light orange beam that hit Pidgeot in the face. The flying type plummeted to the ground. Gamble didn't stop there.

"Now use slash!" Absol began falling to the earth as well, but at a greater speed than Pidgeot. As it passed by Pidgeot in the sky it slashed the bird across the face. Absol landed on its feet, Pidgeot landed on its face. The large bird didn't get up. Zach returned him.

"Heh, you took out my flying type, but how well can you handle a fire-fighting type! Go Blaziken!" Zach released his strongest pokemon. He didn't want to use it so early, but none of his other pokemon had much of an advantage. In fact, some had a disadvantage.

"Use blaze kick!" Zach yelled, swinging his arm. Gamble opened his eyes.

"Now use shadow ball." Zach grinned. There was no attack in existence that could defeat Blazken's blaze kick. As expected, Blaziken kicked the shadow ball away and then proceeded to light its leg on fire and jump at Absol.

"Dodge it!" Gamble yelled, scared. Zach grinned again. Big mistake. Absol jumped backwards, safely dodging the attack, but it kicked up giant chunks of rock. Many of them hit Absol, knocking it out. Gamble returned his pokemon.

"Good job Absol. Taking out that Pidgeot was excellent. However, now I'm gonna have to use Lucario!" Gamble released his pokemon.

"Use aura sphere!" Lucario opened things up by throwing a light blue sphere at Blaziken.

"Fire spin!" Zach said, twirling in a tiny circle. Blaziken fired a swirling vortex of fire. Unfortunately, it missed the aura sphere and went on to hit Blaziken in the chest. The fire spin continued on and surrounded Lucario. Being weak to fire type attacks (Lucario is part steel by the way) all it could do was put its hands over its face. The fire subsided, and both pokemon looked extremely tired. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Let's go Beedrill!" Zach cheered.

"Vespiqueen, move out!" Gamble said, releasing his pokemon.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to let Beedrill out…" Zach said, doing so.

"Now use twin needle!" Beedrill flew at surprising speed at Vespiqueen and began to swing its needles at its opponent.

"Use teleport, then aura sphere." Gamble said. Zach's eyes were giant golf balls.

"Vespiqueen can't learn aura sphere!" Gamble only smirked, as a light blue sphere raced towards Beedrill.

"Dodge and use poison needle!" Beedrill got out of the blue spheres path, and then, while its needles glowed a faint purple, charged Vespiqueen and began brutally stabbing it. Gamble just stood there, letting his pokemon take hit after hit. Finally, it fainted. Gamble didn't miss a step.

"Destiny bond." Zach, or anyone else for that matter, caught what exactly happened, but all they know is that Beedrill crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Okay Mawile, let's show em!" Gamble said, releasing his pokemon.

"What happened Beedrill? We had won that fight. I sense cheating. Let's go Haunter!" Zach released his pokemon.

"Let's finish this early with bite!" Gamble said, pointing directly at the ghost pokemon.

"Dodge and use lick." Zach said. Haunter waited until Mawile had finished approaching before it disappeared. It reappeared behind Mawile, taped its shoulder, and when it turned around licked it across the face (I seriously mean he licked the steel type). Mawile shuddered violently.

"Okay, now use shadow ball."

"Bite!" Haunter was busy creating the black orb, and was unable to stop Mawile from clamping down on its face. Haunter disappeared from view, and reappeared in front of Zach, defeated. He returned his pokemon.

"One of the trainers has run out of three pokemon! We will go to a five minute intermission and change the course. Don't you move!" The announcer came over the loudspeaker. Zach and Gamble both went to the lobby.

"Hey,, you're pretty good. I see how you got all the way to the finals." Zach said to Gamble once inside.

"You aren't bad yourself. I haven't enjoyed a battle this much since those days I had my first battles at trainer school." Gamble replied.

"Okay, both trainers return to the arena. We will now begin the second part of the pokemon battle." The announcer said over the loudspeaker. Gamble frowned.

"What are you kidding me? We just got in here!" Zach just shrugged.

"I guess that walk here took a lot of time. Let's get going so I can beat you." He said. Both boys headed outside.

"Alright, we will begin the second half of our high stakes battle now! It will be fought on an ice field, so expect trainers to utilize the ice for an advantage!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Let's go Gardevoir!" Zach yelled, releasing his pokemon.

"Alright, let's go Sablye!" Gamble said cheerfully. He had two pokemon on his team that had no disadvantages. This made him sure he would win this match.

"Use psychic Gardevoir!" Zach said.

"Don't do anything." Gamble said. Just that happened. Nothing. Not a single thing moved, except Gardevoir trying to lift Sablye with its powers.

"Its no use. Psychic attacks don't affect dark types! Use shadow ball!" Sablye obeyed, hurling a black blob at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir return!" Zach screamed, returning his pokemon. He was worried now. He had to use Blaziken. He was his only hope.

"Let's go Blaziken!" Zach said.

"Use flamethrower!" The jet of fire that resulted was so powerful that it hit Sablye across the arena. It crashed into a ice spike, and slumped down it, fainted.

"Next!" Zach screamed angrily.

"Next up is Spiritomb!" Gamble ordered.

"Use-"

"Blaze kick!" Zach beat his opponent to the punch, and Blaziken raced across the arena as its leg was alit with fire. It dragged its foot, melting the ice as it did so. It then jumped into the air, and kicked Spiritomb in the face(?) , knocking it backwards.

" Counter with-"

"Fire spin!" Blaziken, hearing the rage in its trainer's voice, created a swirling vortex of fire. It swallowed the Spiritomb whole, and when it finally spit it out, it was unconscious. Gamble returned his pokemon.

"Let's go Mawile!" He said, sending out his next pokemon. When it got out and saw Blaziken, a wild blush appeared on its face and it froze up.

"What the hell?" Both boys said in unison. Zach returned Blaziken.

"Let's go Gardevoir!" He said, sending his only female back into battle.

"Use shadow ball!" Gardevoir created a black sphere/blob and hurled it at Mawile. It hit directly, knocking the steel type back and off its feet.

"Use bite!" Mawile practically teleported it moved so fast, appeared behind Gardevoir, and bit its head. Gardevoir shook angrily, but eventually fell to the ground. Mawile walked around and began to celebrate, but then fell the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Let's go Kadabra!" Zach said as he released his pokemon.

"I need you again Lucario!" Gamble yelled as he released a very tired Lucario.

"Confusion." Zach said.

"Dodge and use force palm." Gamble countered, throwing his arm through the air. Lucario jumped high into the air. It then made a fist that was glowing strangely yellow and slammed into Kadabra's chest. Kadabra passed out on the spot.

"So… I have to easy wins and you have one… let's not make that number two! Go Blaziken!" Zach said as he released his fire type for the third time.

"Use blaze kick-"

"Dodge it!"

"-on the ice!" Gamble's eyes grew large as Blaziken slammed its fiery leg into the ice, melting it all instantly. It used that kick to send it high into the air. Lucario fell under.

"Lucario!" Gamble cried.

"See? I. Win." Zach said as he raised his arm in victory. Ten seconds later, Lucario busted out of the water with both fists surrounded by a strange white aura. It soared up to Blaziken's level and hit it across the face with both of the fists.

"Thunder punch!" Zach screamed at the top of his lungs. Blaziken threw an electrical fist at Lucario's face, but it merely moved its head.

"Now use rolling kick!" Gamble ordered. Lucario spun in a circle mid-air and kicked Blaziken in the chest. The blaze pokemon fell into the water, creating a huge tidal wave. Blaziken then floated to the top of the melted ice, defeated.

"Oh! After a tough battle of super strong pokemon, the winner emerged, and that said winner was Gamble! Congratulations Gamble on your victory here today. We hope you will continue to win this way until the end of time! Tomorrow, we will have the crowning ceremony, as well as the end of league dinner. We thank all of you for participating in the Sinnoh league! Until next year!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew! What a hell of a chapter! That was tough, especially having to rewrite it. It was worth it. I blew PokeRus and his pathetic Intense Random Battles out of the water. R&R to give me feedback and/or give me another match you wish to see.**


	9. John vs Clara

-1**Thank you guys for rating me better than PokeRus so far! I think I'll reward Psychodevin for rating me the best by doing his battle NOW! Remember, the IRB is really pathetic, and it's missing something. Three guesses what. How about DEPTH? I seriously laugh at PokeRus and his thinking he can beat me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat up with a jolt. He had just had another nightmare about Clara always beating him. He stood up and strode over to where his friend was standing. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he spun her around.

"What's your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Clara, battle me now." John said, a crazed look entering his eye. Clara nodded numbly.

"As long as you take your hand off my shoulder." Ten seconds later, the two kids faced each other.

"Let's go Jolteon!" Clara called, throwing a blue pokeball, which released, well, a Jolteon.

"We can do it Elekid!" John yelled, throwing out a plain old pokeball that released his Elekid.

"Use thunder punch Elekid!" John ordered, not wasting any time. Elekid created a ton of electricity in his hand, and then ran at Jolteon.

"Duck under it!" Clara said, pumping her fists. At the last possible second, when Elekid was swinging his fist to attack, Jolteon moved its head downwards and avoided the attack.

"Now use zap cannon." She continued, flipping her hair. John blew a raspberry at her. Jolteon fired a yellow orb at Elekid, knocking it backwards. It landed on its head and bounced back three feet. It got up, but was covered with bruises. John was particularly worried about one right above his pokemon's left eye.

"Now use volt tackle!" Clara cheered. Jolteon began to rush its opponent, and then a ton of electricity erupted around it. Elekid just stared, completely stunned.

"Dodge and use thunder!" John yelled to his pokemon, silently praying. Elekid jumped high into the air, over the charging Jolteon. The electricity around it disappeared, leaving a very shocked eeveelution staring at Elekid. Elekid then released an intense yellow energy, that hit Jolteon head on. Jolteon was pushed back a couple of inches, all the while being shocked, but it managed to stay on its feet.

"Zap cannon!" Clara screamed desperately. Jolteon destroyed all the electricity by throwing his head up (I have no idea how they do this I just see them do it in the anime) and fired another yellow orb at Elekid, who was still in the air.

"Focus punch!" John called defensively. Elekid's hand began to glow a bright white, and it slammed its fist against the zap cannon. It rebounded and hit Jolteon in the face. Needless to say, it stayed down.

"Okay, let's go Scyther!" Clara released her next pokemon.

"Use fury swipes!" She ordered immediately. Scyther flew at Elekid and began swinging its blades at him. Elekid could only dodge each and every one. John saw his pokemon was getting tired. He wasn't about to lose, so he made an order.

"Use thunder!" Elekid released more of that yellow energy, hitting Scyther close range. Scyther was knocked backwards off of its feet. It struggled, but it eventually got up. Elekid smiled weakly, and fell to the floor.

"What!" This shocked John. He returned his pokemon.

"Okay… I'll use Magmar!" John said as he released his pokemon. It stared Scyther down. Scyther took a step back.

"Don't get scared Scyther! Use fury cutter!" Scyther lunged at Magmar, swinging a blade at its head, but the bigger pokemon merely moved its head and blasted Scyther with a flamethrower. Scyther could barely get up from this.

"Now, use metal claw!" Magmar's hands began to glow a dull gray color. It charged the defenseless Scyther, and began brutally slashing it over and over and over with the metal claw. Scyther eventually had enough and collapsed to the ground.

"Okay Typlosion, let's show him real fire types!" Clara screamed, sending her pokemon out. Typlosion stared Magmar down. John's pokemon just got a lot more focused.

"Use flamethrower Magmar!" Magmar fired a gigantic burst of flames. There was nowhere Typlosion could go.

"Lava plume, and then flare blitz." Typlosion let out a ton of hot looking liquid from its mouth, and it mixed with the flamethrower, making it solid. Typlosion then became surrounded by a fiery energy and charged the flamethrower/lava plume, knocking it back. It hit Magmar full on, and then flattened the big pokemon like a pancake. Magmar was knocked out instantly. John returned his pokemon.

"Okay… let's go Feraligator!" John called as he released his starter.

"Use hydro pump!" He yelled immediately. Feraligator was more than eager to obey, and fired a powerful jet of water at Typlosion.

"Use heat slash!" Clara said. John wanted to scream. That wasn't an attack! Typlosion used flamethrower, but kept its mouth closed. The fire speeded throughout his entire body, including his claws, and slashed the hydro pump with a fiery aftereffect.

"Now use lava plume!" Clara ordered. Typlosion fired that hot liquid at Feraligator.

"Dodge and use crunch!" Typlosion jumped over the hot liquid and proceeded to bite Typlosion continuously. Clara smiled.

"Flare blitz." Typlosion covered itself in fiery energy, knocking Feraligator off, and charged the stunned water type, colliding with it. John's pokemon flew backwards and hit a tree. It slumped down, defeated. Clara smirked. No matter how hard this kid tried, he was never going to win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that put PokeRus in his place. I know you're reading this PokeRus, so I'm going to say I win again. It was a good run, though. Oh, to all you other people, I'm required to tell you to read Intense Random Battles. Be sure to review and tell me which one is better. His sorry story, or the awesomeness that is Trainer Wars!**


	10. Jail break

-1**So maybe the last chapter was a little short. I was strapped for time. And I can write like a man. I've canceled the beta reading with Rayquaza. Not only that, I'm going to use the writing style I use when writing one of my stories. Beware! Oh, and to all you bystanders, check out the abstract loser chronicles or the intense random bar fights or whatever the hell PokeRus' story is called. Review and tell the world which is better, his PATHETIC castle siege or this jail breakout.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't let him get away!" The cops were yelling after Mike as he ran at full speed away with the bag of money.

"You won't catch me!" Mike cheered as he ran around a corner.

"Arcanine, use extreme speed!" A giant red dog pounced on him from out of nowhere. The two rolled around, Mike punching it and it biting him. Mike thrust his legs forward, kicking the big pokemon off of him. He then pulled out a pokeball.

"Protect me Floatzel!" His newly evolved Floatzel erupted out in a burst of red light.

"Use hydro pump!" He yelled, turning around and running. He didn't see what happened next, but judging by how humid it suddenly got Mike guessed the cop countered with a flamethrower.

"Floatzel, come on!" Mike turned around to signal his pokemon to come on. He had to find Monferno and Wigglytuff and get the hell out of this place. Unfortunately, his Floatzel was sent flying back by a flamethrower and hit him in the face. Mike threw his pokemon off of him, but when he got up he was surrounded by a ton of police guards, officer Jenny among them.

"You're under arrest for the robbery of the Floaroma bank. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You do NOT have the right to a lawyer and will sit your ass in prison until you are determined guilty by the judge and jury." Mike glared at officer Jenny. Was she being funny? There was no way Mike was going to just sit in prison obediently without escaping. He just hoped his pokemon were safe. The only pokemon caught with him was Floatzel. He would make sure he was treated fairly. As for Monferno and Wigglytuff, who knows?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was sitting in jail. He had no idea why he was in jail at his age. He was only freakin' fourteen! These people need to learn about juvy. Mike got up and walked up to the bars. They took Floatzel away from him. His pokemon was being studied in a lab about how pokemon are influenced by their trainer's decisions. The first thing he was going to do after he broke out of this stupid place was rescue his friend. After that he would get out of the area and meet Monferno and Wigglytuff at fuego ironworks like they had planned.

"Psst, Mike." Mike looked up to see Bianca standing by the bars.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked her.

"I'm getting you outta' here. Thank me later." She said, reaching into her pocket.

"I thought you wanted to be a pokemon marshal. Don't those guys follow the law? Breaking me out will destroy those chances." Mike said, looking her in the eyes.

"Boys… I'm not breaking you out, you are!" Mike just stared at his friend in disbelief. She slipped him two small balls. Mike looked at them to see they were red with a white bottom.

"Use two of my pokemon to get you out. I rescued Monferno and Wigglytuff. They were hanging around Fuego ironworks and team galaxy showed up." Mike nodded numbly at her. She quickly ran off. Mike looked at the two pokeballs in his hands. He was getting out of there!

"Okay pokemon, get me outta here!" He said, throwing both pokeballs in the air. Out came a Feraligator and a Houndoom. Feraligator merely bit onto the bars and they crumpled like cherry pie. Mike stepped out of his cell. He was free. He then began walking around the jail, getting frustrated because he was totally lost. He screamed out of frustration. Big mistake.

"Hey! Whose there?" A guard called as he came around the corner. He took one look at Mike and his two pokemon, and released two of his own. He had a Typlosion and a Sceptile. Mike pointed at him.

"You'd better get outta my way! I'll kill you before you throw me back in that cell! Use flamethrower and hydro pump!" He ordered the attacks so quickly that the guard had no time to react. The flamethrower hit Sceptile, and the hydro pump hit Typlosion. Typlosion hissed at Mike. Sceptile barely looked affected.

"Use laef blade Sceptile!" The guard said angrily. Sceptile jumped at Feraligator with outstanding speed as the leaf on its arm glowed green.

"Dodge it Feraligator!" Mike yelled. Feraligator got out of the way just in time. The leaf blade sliced cleanly through a cell wall. Many prisoners took this opportunity to run. Mike was with them.

"Where are you going? Use flamethrower Typlosion!" The guard called.

"Slash on that jet!" Mike called, pointing at the jet of fire aimed at him. Houndoom jumped in the way and slashed it with its claws, destroying it.

"Counter with a flamethrower of your own!" Mike yelled. Houndoom fired a jet of fire, but it connected with a running prisoner. It knocked him through a wall. Everyone stopped and ran to the hole, except Mike and the guard.

"Use water gun." Mike said. Feraligator fired a burst of water at Sceptile. The pokemon was hit in the face. Apparantly it wasn't expecting that. Typical.

"Use leaf blade for payback!" The guard said, pointing angrily. Sceptile jumped at Feraligator with that glowing leaf, but Mike was quick.

"Houndoom protect Feraligator and use fire blast!" Houndoom got in the way and fired a blast of fire the Sceptile. The pokemon was knocked backwards, hitting a wall. A giant bruise formed on its back. It didn't move.

"BYE!" Mike yelled, jumping out of the hole and taking off." Feraligator fired a hydro pump in the hole. There was a yelping noise, and then silence. Mike didn't even pay attantion anymore. He was home free! Now all he had to do was find Bianca…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You see? This was all me. I'm not going to be able to update all weekend. This severly pisses me off. I know you're gonna go and update 459,634,543 times before I get back. You know what I have to say to that PokeRus? You're just wasting your time if you don't have a chapter to compete with.**


	11. Lugia vs Hooh

-1**Stupid ass cold… I think calling me a baby is pretty pathetic. It is probably the weakest insult I have ever seen, and this is from a thirteen year old who gets into arguments with his two year old sister. I think PokeRus is an IRB. That stands for inadvertently repressive bitch. Yes, I went there. I thought up those words today at school. I got extra credit in English for those first two!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho-oh flapped its wings angrily at the pokemon that dared challenge it. He fired a warning flamethrower at the opposing pokemon. Lugia opened its mouth wide and began to laugh. This guy actually thought he was top dog! He fired a hydro pump to let Ho-oh know he was also serious. Ho-oh rose into the air angrily. And then, out of nowhere, it fired a flamethrower right at Lugia, hitting it right in the face. Lugia turned back and dropped into the water below. A swirling vacuum of air then erupted from the watery depths. It had water spinning inside of it, too, and when it hit Ho-oh it caused a ton of damage.

"You little bastard! You think you're so slick, huh? Well, I've got something for you!" Ho-oh screamed as it spread its wings wide. The entire area became extremely hot, and then the air filled with fire. Lugia flew out of the water, and quickly got out of the vicinity of the sacred fire. The attack evaporated the water, leaving a rocky surface below.

"I don't think I'll be that easy." Lugia taunted as it fired a jet of blue colored water at Ho-oh. The rainbow pokemon dodged the attack effortlessly, and then fired a jet of flaming hot fire at the diving pokemon. Lugia laughed.

"Why don't we see what my pall twister has to say about this." He said as he breathed in hard, and created another whirling tornado, this time without water. It absorbed the flamethrower and continued on to hit Ho-oh in the face. The pokemon fell to the rocky surface below. It slowly pulled itself up.

"Asswhole… I'll show you real power!" Ho-oh then stored up massive amounts of fire in its mouth, and then fired it. It moved extremely fast, creating a long hole over where it was flying in the rocks. Lugia smiled and fired a hydro pump that hit the fire blast head on. The two canceled each other out, but it created a hell of a lot of steam. People began running up to see the two legendaries fight. Some people were taking pictures.

"I'm getting sick of you." Lugia said angrily as he pointed a wing at Ho-oh.

"I'm gonna finish this right here and now." He said as he pointed a wing at the fire bird. Then, Lugia stored in insane amounts of energy. When it released that energy, it was an extremely powerful and deadly looking aeroblast. Ho-oh couldn't escape the swirling winds, and the forced him to move closer to Lugia, while hurting him. A ton of humans were picked up in the attack. Most of them passed out, but one was taking pictures left and right of the scene he was now a part of.

"Why would you honestly let me get close?" Ho-oh taunted. As soon as it got close to Lugia, it fired a thunderous fire blast that hit the other legendary in the face. Lugia spiraled downwards with the red flames dancing down its coat. Lugia was on fire.

"Hahahahah! What are you going to do now?" Ho-oh taunted. Lugia squinted his eyes angrily. His body became covered in an unnatural blue energy, and when it disappeared, the flames were gone, as well as all of Lugia's scrapes and bruises. Lugia had used recover. It rolled over mid-air and fired another hydro pump. It hit Ho-oh right in the face, causing it to land on many of the bystanders.

"I'm really getting sick of you!" Lugia said angrily as Ho-oh became surrounded by a purple glow, and was thrown all the way to the nearby town. He soared above buildings and over a tower.

"Huh, the legend is true! Ho-oh will return to the tower when the mystical bell is rung! This is a treat for everyone, but especially me!" Some old guy was celebrating seeing Ho-oh. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, because Lugia appeared right in front of him and hit him over the head with a booming steel wing. Ho-oh was sent spiraling to the ground again. He wasn't going to go down like this. He turned, spread his wings wide, stopping him from hitting the floor. It became very hot, and some of the humans passed out from the heat. Fire then erupted into the air, and the area immediately around Ho-oh was ablaze with fire, and Lugia was in the middle of it, as well as a ton of cars, people, buildings, and himself. Lugia fell to the floor, exhausted. Widespread destruction was below. People were running in all kinds of directions. Many people were dead from the attack. Buildings were leveled completely, and those cars never stood a chance-there was nothing left of them.

"Oh no, look what I've done…" Ho-oh sobbed as he saw the earth begin to catch fire.

"You're being a sore loser." Lugia replied, getting up. His opponent soared into the air, and began firing hydro pumps all over the place to put out the fires. Ho-oh was absolutely shocked by this. Lugia was putting out all the fires, and when they were all gone, he fired a hydro pump on Ho-oh, hitting him in the face. The legendary fell to the floor, dead from the attack. Many people cheered at this. Then, a rhino tank appeared and began firing at Lugia. Lugia easily dodged the slow bullets, and flew off over the horizon, never to be challenged again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now that was fun! I probably just made a six year old very unhappy because he didn't understand all these big words like legendary. Sorry about that PokeRus! Oh, be sure to check out his Intense Random Battles so you can come to me saying you actually read the other one and tell me mines is better. Jubilife out.**


	12. Umbreon vs Salamence

-1**What's up? My name is Jubilife, and I have a lot of other popular stories. I hit my head on the concrete last night, but I didn't get any concussion. I just have to stay here a couple of days for them to make sure. Did you know hospitals had computers? I didn't. Well, I'll beat PokeRus' story right here and now.**

"Hey, Gary, go get some supplies for the project. We need them in order to create that advanced fossilization machine." Gary's boss called. Gary rolled his eyes. He didn't want to do it, but he was only the assistant.

"Okay. You owe me for this." He said as he headed out the door. He headed straight for the nearest town. It was a little out of the way, and would never appear on anyone's map, and thus didn't have a pokemon center. It had a pokemart, though, and that was all he needed. H walked into the town and strolled over to the pokemart. Right when he got there, a big creature landed on the top of the building. It sniffed some of its horrid breath on him, making him gag. This only made the creature madder.

"You know what? I think this calls for a song. You wanna hear a song?" Gary asked. The creature breathed some fire at him. Gary nodded. He was about to totally pull a Ash for the first time in his life.

"_Yo Danny Phantom he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine, designed to fuel a world unseen: Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom: When the stuff didn't work his folks they just quit and then Danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash everything just changed his molecules got all rearranged: Phantom Phantom: When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls disappear and fly he was much more unique than the other guy, it was then that he new what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through, HE'S HERE TO FIGHT FOR ME AND YOU! Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch em all cause he's-" _Gary whispered the last two words_: "-Danny Phantom!" _Gary started taking boys from all the people who had gathered around to hear him.

"Thank you! If you want to hear the song sung by the actual singer and with music tune into Danny Phantom on Nickelodeon every day!" Gary said. This severely pissed the creature off. It rose into the air, and fired a massive flamethrower on the crowd. Everyone scattered. Gary ran inside the pokemart, where a bunch of others fled. He saw all kinds of people in there. One of them was an old woman, who walked up to him.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" She asked. Whispers swept through the store.

"Um, you could say that. What was that thing? I don't think I've ever seen one of those." Gary said, looking out the window.

"That's a Salamence. It originates from the Hoenn region. They are extremely rare in the wild because so many trainers capture its pre evolved forms so much. This one just showed up one day, wreaking havoc. Can you help?" She asked. Gary nodded.

"Sure thing." He said, boldly striding outside. Salamence stood out there, waiting. Apparently that song really pissed him off.

"Let's go Umbreon!" Gary yelled, throwing out a pokeball, and releasing his pokemon. Umbreon came out, and was ready for a battle.

"Use shadow ball!" Gary ordered. Umbreon fired a black orb at Salamence. It countered by firing a green orb. The two attacks collided, creating a mighty explosion.

"Was that a dragon pulse? Doesn't matter, cause we'll give him a dig attack!" Gary said. Umbreon tunneled its way under ground. Salamence looked around, trying to find where the dark type was, but decided to just fly into the air to avoid the attack. It did just that, flapping its wings and getting high off of the ground. That didn't stop Umbreon. It erupted from underneath the earth, and flew up to where Salamence was.

"Use shadow claw!" Gary said, pumping his fists. Umbreon obeyed instantly, slashing Salamence with its claw, which was surrounded by a dark aura. Salamence was knocked to the ground. Umbreon landed on its feet.

"Now use shadow ball once more!" Gary shouted. Umbreon obeyed, firing another black sphere of energy at its downed opponent. Salamence rose up, and sliced the attack with its claw, which was glowing a bright green.

"Hmmm, for all of my ghost type attacks, Salamence has a dragon type attack that mirrors it. I'll have to rely on my dark type attacks if I want to win." Gary said. Salamence chose now to go on the offensive. It fired a flamethrower at Umbreon.

"Dodge it!" Gary ordered. Umbreon jumped over the jet of fire. Salamence quickly flew straight at Umbreon, began twirling in a circle, and became surrounded by a purple energy.

"Is that a dragon rush? Use feint attack!" Umbreon disappeared, making Salamence miss. It then reappeared, and slammed its head against the dragon types back. The pokemon fell forward, but rolled over and slammed its wing, which was glowing a hard silver, across Umbreon's face. The pokemon was knocked back a great distance, landing on its back.

"Come on Umbreon, get up!" Gary said. Umbreon slowly pulled itself off the ground.

"Good. Now use pursuit!" Umbreon leapt at Salamence. The dragon tried to fly higher into the sky, but Umbreon slashed it across the back so ferociously that it fell to the floor again. Umbreon landed on its feet. A small smile forming on its lips. Salamence turned around and fired a green jet of… something at Umbreon. The dark type jumped over the green stuff (sorry guys, I have no idea what the hell a dragon breath is made out of. Maybe its their breath? I doubt it…) without being ordered to.

"Now, use mimic!" Umbreon smiled, and fired a dragon breath of its own. It hit Salamence in the chest, knocking it into the sky.

"I've been knocking you around for a while, and I'm getting bored. Use shadow claw!" Gary said, ready to wrap it up. Umbreon jumped at Salamence, and began to relentlessly slash it with the shadow claws. Salamence was greatly injured by the barrage, and it was still going! It decided to stop it, right now. Its skull began to glow a bright blue. It lowered it, and slammed it into Umbreon, knocking it straight to the ground. It then fired a flamethrower.

"Dodge it!" Gary cried. Umbreon rolled over, barely avoiding the red hot flames.

"Damn… that Salamence use Zen headbutt, and now Umbreon is all tired out. I'm gonna have to end this, right now. Use shadow ball!" Umbreon fired a black sphere at Salamence. The dragon pokemon, who wasn't expecting this, got hit in the face. It took a mighty fall to the ground, where it didn't move.

"Did…did I win?" Gary asked. Umbreon walked over to the spot where Salamence lay still.

"Well?" Umbreon's eyes became giant golf balls. It tried to run back to Gary for some reason. It didn't take him long to find out why. Salamence roared downwards, surrounded by that purple energy, and landed right on top of Umbreon. Gary's pokemon was knocked out instantly.

"Umbreon!" Gary cried. He never expected a wild pokemon to be smart enough to use substitute, and wait to attack until its opponent let its guard down. He pulled out another pokeball.

"Well let's see how well you do against Electivire." Gary said. He was answered by a monstrous flamethrower. Salamence was now on a frenzy, firing flamethrowers left and right. Townspeople were running in all directions, trying to go anywhere but where the Salamence was. Soon, the entire village was on fire. Gary ran all the way to the lab. And told the professor everything.

_On Sunday, December Ninth, Crimson Town was destroyed. Two people were killed, and the area is now a ruins. No one knows what happened to the Salamence, but the ruin will forever be known as the flame pit._

**Yes! Take that PokeRus! I think I just won another round. Be sure to check out the IRB, and review to say which Umbreon vs. Salamence battle you liked more. Oh, and when PokeRus posts before me, don't review and vote for me because you like me more, or you don't like PokeRus. I want to see who the better writer is, and if I get a ton of sympathy votes I feel like I can't write worth a shit. Please don't do that. I'm hungry.**


	13. Sceptile vs Shiftry

-1**Okay people, I'm sick. I'm sneezing, coughing, burning up, and cold at the same time. I noticed PokeRus didn't update last night like he said he was. Pathetic, it really is. Well, whatever…**

"Quick! The Shiftry are coming!" One fearful Treecko screamed. All over the place Treecko, Grovyle, and Sceptile ran in opposite directions. Johnny ran at top speed, jumping through all the trees. He was a newly evolved Sceptile and would do anything to get away. He didn't like battles that much, but felt that if he had to, he would.

"Get outta the way!" He growled at a Treecko that was moving to slow. It flinched and fell all the way to the floor. A Nuzleaf jumped right in front of him. Johnny, with the leaf on his arm growing and glowing a bright green, slashed it across the face. The smaller pokemon stumbled backwards, and fell off of the branch it was standing on. Johnny made one final leap, and landed in the clearing the Treecko line tree was. Johnny looked around. Only one Treecko had made it. Three Grovyle were there, and there was only two other Sceptile there.

"We made it!" One of the Treecko cheered. Two seconds later, a ton of Shiftry appeared in the clearing. Everyone rounded on the Treecko.

"Dammit fool!" They all yelled at the same time. They all began using pound on the smaller pokemon, much to the Shiftry's amusement. One of the big pokemon stepped forward.

"You have trespassed onto our territory. Your punishment for that will be death. Do not argue, or it will be all the more painful." He said. He was clearly the leader of the group. Johnny took a step forward.

"I say we all need a place to live. This forest is supposed to be the habitat of all pokemon, not just you guys." He said, poking his chest out. The lead Shiftry looked at him angrily. Then, it let into the air, landing right in front of Johnny.

"You want to do something, buddy boy?" He said right in his face. Johnny put his hand behind his back.

"No. I was just saying, why can't we share?" He said. The lead Shiftry laughed loudly.

"Because-" Johnny spit a barrage of seeds into Shiftry's face. He stumbled backwards, stunned by the cheap shot. Johnny ran up to him and slashed him with his leaf blade, the bright green leaf hitting him across the face. The lead Shiftry was knocked backwards, landing on his back. All the Shiftry leapt into battle. All of Johnny's allies-the Treecko and Grovyle- jumped in too. Some more Sceptile showed up, and began to help. Bullet seeds, hyper beams, and all kinds of other attacks were flying off in random directions. One Treecko was carried off by a leaf storm attack, while the Nuzleaf (when did they show up?) leapt after it. In the middle of all the fighting, the lead Shiftry and Johnny squared off.

"You think you're bad?" the Shiftry taunted. Johnny shook his head.

"No, but I will do anything to protect my family. No matter what, even if it means I die." He said. The lead Shiftry laughed.

"Well then, take this shadow ball!" He said suddenly. He created a black blob of energy and hurled it at Johnny. Johnny, with his leaf expanding and glowing a bright green, slashed the blob before it hit him. Then, he fired a powerful solar beam, the white jet flying at Shiftry with incredible speed.

"Urgh!" The leader called out, barely escaping the attack. He was holding his side; the solar beam had edged him.

"Now take this bullet seed!" Johnny yelled out, spitting a long line of super fast seeds at Shiftry. Unfortunately, the other pokemon disappeared. Johnny looked all around for his opponent. All he could see was the ongoing battles taking place around him. He watched as a Grovyle jumped over a Shiftry and kicked it in the face. Suddenly, the lead Shiftry appeared behind Johnny and slammed its fist into his back. Johnny fell to the floor and skidded across the ground, on his face. He rolled over and saw a giant sandal(?) falling for his face. He rolled over again, avoiding Shiftry's big boot. He leapt high into the air. He could see all the attacks going off as Shiftree, Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile, and a couple of Seedot died. He soared up and up and up, until he was at the top of the forest. He landed on top of the tallest tree, where he waited. The lead Shiftree was soon up there.

"What's a matter? You scared?" Shiftry taunted. Johnny just smiled.

"No. I just wanted to set you up for my nature power!" He said. Shiftry opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped cold by a branch from the tree rapping itself around his leg. More and more branches began to wrap around him, each one going higher and higher up his body.

"You coward!" The leader exclaimed. Johnny ignored him, and walked up to the assailant.

"You have been chasing my family for weeks. I'm sick of it. Was it really worth it? We both have basically lost our families, but my side is victorious." He said. The lead Shiftry looked down at the battle and gasped. All of his men were lying on the floor, dead, while a ton of Sceptile and Grovyle, as well as a few Treecko, stood still standing.

"We will never give up, no matter what happens. You should remember that, or rather, you should've." He said, the leaf on his arm expanding and glowing that familiar shade of bright green.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HERE TODAY!" The Shiftry screamed. Johnny swung his leaf at Shiftry, but the other pokemon vanished! All that ended up happening was Johnny sliced through all those branches. Shiftry reappeared behind Johnny, and pulled back his fist. Johnny, however, turned around and slammed his fist across Shiftry's face. The other pokemon backed up and hurled another black blob at Johnny. This one hit its mark, and Johnny fell off of the top of the tree. The other Shiftry jumped after him.

"I don't care how, I don't care when, but you and your 'family' had better get out of my forest. You understand me?" He said, still falling with his opponent. Johnny looked at him.

"You fool! We'll both die!" He screamed. Shiftry just laughed.

"I'll use my feint attack to get outta here. What'll you do?" He said. He then began to teleport, but Johnny grabbed onto him at the last possible second. They reappeared on a nearby tree. Shiftry didn't know Johnny was right behind him.

"Where is he? I know I didn't teleport that far away." Johnny could hear Shiftry talking to himself. He began charging up a solar beam.

"Hey, chump. Watch out." He said. The Shiftree turned around, and got hit close range by the white beam. The leader of the Shiftry fell off of the tree, hitting the ground with a mighty thud. He slowly pulled himself up, but was hit simultaneously by nine other white beams from nine different directions. He was killed instantly. There were many cries from the group as they celebrated their victory. The Treecko line decided to vote Johnny as the dominate male. He protected Treecko from humans who wanted to capture them for 'starter pokemon' and dictated all activity throughout the forest. He even split the food evenly amongst all the pokemon in the forest. He was livin the life, with two kids, one boy and one girl. He was going to teach the boy how to be a dominant male, but he was going to wait until it evolved into a Grovyle. Yep, Johnny was livin the life like most pokemon dreamed…

**I really don't feel good… this chapter was written over the course of four hours and forty-two minutes. As usual, tell us all which is better. Just do it, please. Jubilife out. With the flu. Yes! This stupid website is finally working! I had this done this morning, but for some reason it wouldn't let me post. That problem's solved, isn't it?**


	14. Roserade vs Zangoose

**Okay guys, for the most part, this story is on hiatus so I can recover from my surgery- I only get two hours of computer time a day, as ordered by my doctors. I planned on updating yesterday, but I kinda got distracted by an online chatroom and wasn't able to finish tying it up. However, I know this chapter will beat PokeRus again. Thanks to ALL of you who voted me the winner. PokeRus' decision to make a Naruto/Pokemon crossover backfired…**

Welcome to the preliminary rounds of the Sinnoh League! We have some of the top trainers gathered here today so we can watch them compete for the chance at the title of POKEMON MASTER! Today, we will have a series of singles matches that will determine who actually gets into the league. Can our first two trainers step up?" The announcer blasted on the loudspeaker. Charlie nervously walked up to his side of the arena. He looked down at Roserade.

"I… Hope we win…" He said. Roserade smacked him on the back. His opponent walked up to her side of the arena. She looked confident, and it was clear she had been there before.

"Let's go Zangoose!" She called, throwing out a pokeball. Charlie looked down at Roserade. It didn't need to be asked twice. It jumped out in front of its trainer, ready to do battle.

"Okay Zangoose, start things off with crush claw!" The girl cheered. Zangoose, with tremendous speed, zipped over to Roserade and raised its paw, ready to attack.

"Solar beam!" Charlie countered. Roserade fired a light-green beam of light instantly. The attack hit a surprised Zangoose in the stomach, knocking it backwards.

"But how?" Was all the girl could say. Charlie pointed at the sun. The girl shook her head.

"It wouldn't of charged that quickly, though. That went so fast it was like just another attack." She said. Charlie held back a smirk. He had trainer Roserade to charge quickly in order to defeat Roark. But then, Roserade was a budew. Now, Roserade could perform a quick solar beam in pitch black. Charlie smiled.

"Use magical leaf!" He ordered. Roserade leapt into the air and fired a barrage of glowing light green leaves. The girl took one look at the and countered.

"Zangoose, use thunder on all of the leaves." And Zangoose did just that. The fur that covered its entire body began rubbing together. Light yellow sparks began dancing along its coat of fur. And then, without warning, it fired a powerful blast of yellow electricity, destroying the leaves.

"Now use flamethrower." The girl ordered. Zangoose threw its head back, and fired a jet of fiery red-hot flames towards Roserade.

"Psychic!" He ordered. Roserade's eyes glowed a bright white, and it threw out its arms, stopping the flamethrower seconds before it connected. Then, slowly, the flamethrower rose into the air. It began to shift and change form, until it looked like a dragon made of flames. Charlie's opponent took a step backwards when she saw the flame dragon that was made from her own pokemon's attack. Zangoose could only stare, too. Charlie grinned.

"Use solar beam!" Roserade, though still focusing on its psychic attack, fired another light green beam at the distracted Zangoose. It hit the normal type in the side of the head, making it fall onto its side.

"Don't take that! Use water pulse on the flames!" The girl commanded. Zangoose looked up, and without even sitting up, fired a clear blue sphere of water at the mighty fire dragon above it. Charlie just laughed as Roserade made the dragon evade the attack. The clear blue water went on to hit some people in the audience, making many of them scream.

"Hey, that's the risk you take by coming to an event like this. Hahahah…" The announcer burst out laughing. Charlie turned his focus from the scene above to the battle, and saw Zangoose swing its paw downwards, where it connected with Roserade's skull, making it fall forwards on its face. Surprisingly enough, Roserade did not lose its concentration.

"Leaf storm," Charlie groaned. Roserade obeyed, conjuring up a swirling tornado of glowing bright green leaves. It picked Zangoose up, and sent him swirling into the air.

"Now, use psychic!" Charlie called. The fire dragon arched its head, and flew a Zangoose, who was still in the air from the leaf storm.

"FLAMETHROWER!!!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Zangoose fired another jet of red-hot flames, but it seemed to get swallowed whole by the fire dragon. The dragon finally got to Zangoose, and collided with the normal type. Zangoose became surrounded by the flames. The smell of burning fur replaced the smell of popcorn, candy canes, and hotdogs. Zangoose let out a loud, painful screech, making the entire stadium grow quiet. This alarmed Charlie.

"Roserade STOP!" He ordered. Roserade nodded, and waved its arms. The flames instantly vanished, and Zangoose fell to the floor. The girl was shaking when she saw her pokemon's state.

"Give up. I've won this battle. I don't want to have to hurt Zangoose any further." Charlie said to her. She glared at him.

"No way! I worked too hard to get here, just to lose to some rookie before the tournament even starts! We don't stop until we drop!" She yelled.

"It looks to me like you have dropped! Just look at poor Zangoose, he can barely stand!" Charlie called back. The girl lowered her head. Charlie could see a tear fall from her face. Zangoose saw this, and stood up standing firm. Burn marks covered its body, and it had a particularly nasty cut above its left eye.

"Zangoose… you want to keep fighting?" The girl asked her pokemon. Zangoose nodded.

"Okay then, use shadow ball!" Zangoose fired a black blob at Roserade. The blob kept shifting around while if flew at the grass type.

"Solar beam!" Charlie called. Roserade fired another light green beam, but this one connected with the shadow ball, causing a huge explosion, and creating a ton of dust. Charlie couldn't see anything.

"Shadow claw!"

"Get out of there!" Charlie could hear a loud tussle going on in the dust, but Roserade was knocked out of it.

"Roserade…" Charlie sobbed. Roserade slowly got up. The dust settled, and Charlie saw Zangoose standing there, a giant grin on its face.

"Now use flamethrower!" Zangoose tried obeyed, but it winced for a second before firing the attack. Charlie took advantage of that second.

"Solar beam!" The jet of red flames and the light green beam flew right past each other. Zangoose was hit directly in the chest by the solar beam, while Roserade was hit in the stomach by the flamethrower. Both pokemon were knocked off of their feet. Both were laying down on the ground, unmoving. The ref looked from one pokemon to the other, wondering who he should declare the winner. Zangoose stirred. Charlie became nervous when he saw Roserade wasn't moving at all. Zangoose got up, much to the delight of the girl. The referee raised up the red flag.

"Roserade is… getting up?" There was a loud gasp from the crowd as Roserade slowly got up. It glared at Zangoose.

"Zangoose, use crush claw!"

"Roserade, magical leaf!" Neither pokemon moved. There was an eerie silence as both trainers realized their pokemon were only getting up to make their trainers happy. The girl closed her eyes and began laughing.

"That was a good battle. I hope we get to battle again someday." She said, as she walked up behind her Zangoose and wrapped her arms around it.

"I'm throwing in the towel. I can't stand to see Zangoose go through anything else." She said. Charlie smiled at her.

"Hey, that was a good battle." He said, returning Roserade.

"And your winner, Charlie, from Sandgem town!" The announcer roared over the loudspeaker. Charlie raised an arm in triumph.

"Now get out of the arena so we can have the next battle." The announcer growled. Charlie hurried up and left the arena.

**I liked typing this. Unfortunately, I'm out of time on the computer. I may get a few more minutes later on, though. Fortunately, this is better than any chapter PokeRus has ever posted. Rejoice people!**


End file.
